My Heroes
by anotherweasley
Summary: Jamie accompanies Rey and Lennie as they make an arrest. Things go wrong...


My Heroes  
By: Olivia  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to my own personal heroes, my family. To my Sister,  
who encourages me to write, reads my fan fics, and helps me make them the best they can be. To  
my Mom, who loves to watch L&O with me and I with her. To my Dad, who doesn't complain  
too much when I have to tape an unseen L&O ep:) And since this was a bad day, also to a certain  
someone who sent me a care package. I was touched by their thoughtfulness and it made the  
perfect ending to a bad day.  
  
Chapter 1  
"The drying up of a single tear has more/Of honest fame than shedding seas of gore."-Lord  
Byron-"Don Juan"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Jamie glanced at Jack sitting next to her in the hospital waiting room. Jamie shakily raised her  
cup of steaming hot coffee to her lips and took a sip. It burned her throat going down, but she  
didn't care. She was alive and unharmed, at least physically.  
  
"I already told the police everything that happened," Jamie said quietly.  
  
Jack shook his head in dismay. "I already talked to the police. I just want to know that you're  
okay. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Jamie rubbed her eyes and began tell Jack what had happened only a few hours prior.  
  
Chapter 2  
"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."-John 15:13  
  
Jamie had ridden in the car with Lennie and Rey. They were arresting Joseph Garrett for the  
murder of his wife. Finally, they had enough evidence to arrest him and bring him to trial. They  
had enough evidence to put him away for life.  
  
The three of them arrived at Garrett's apartment at about one in the afternoon.   
  
Rey pounded on the door. "This is the police. Open up the door Mr. Garrett."  
  
They could hear the door being unlocked and then the door opened a crack. They proceeded  
through the door only to find Garrett standing next to a table that was partially obscured from  
their  
sight by a lounge chair that was in front of it.  
  
Garrett was eerily quiet. He didn't say a word to them. He knew why they had come.  
  
"Mr. Garrett, we have a warrant for your arrest for the murder of your wife," said Jamie.  
  
Rey got out his handcuffs and headed towards Garrett. Suddenly, Garrett grasped something  
behind the chair.  
  
"Gun!" Lennie yelled. At the same time he pulled out his own piece and stepped in front of  
Jamie to shield her.  
  
Lennie fired striking Garrett and knocking him on his back. But it was too late. Rey was down.  
  
Lennie quickly ran to Garrett and confiscated the weapon that had fallen out of his hand. Lennie  
checked the man's pulse. The pulse was weak and the hole Lennie had put in his chest was  
bleeding profusely.  
  
"The bastard might just live," Lennie spat disgustedly.  
  
Next, Lennie rushed over to Rey. He was moaning softly. Luckily, it looked like a flesh wound  
to his arm.  
  
"Hey, Rey, it looks like it's your lucky day. Garrett's a bad shot. It looks like a flesh wound,"  
Lennie said.  
  
"Good. Next time you can take the bullet," said Rey smiling painfully.  
  
"Sure, partner," said Lennie returning his smile. "Don't worry, help is as good as here."  
  
One last person to check on. Lennie headed over to where Jamie was. She had not moved.  
  
"You, okay?" Lennie asked Jamie.  
  
Jamie just nodded. She couldn't say a word. Lennie patted her arm and then pulled out his cell  
phone.  
  
"Yes, this is Detective Lennie Briscoe. This is an emergency. I have an officer down as well as  
a suspect. We're at..."  
  
Chapter 3  
"There goes my hero/Watch him as he goes/There goes my hero/He's ordinary."-Foo Fighters-  
"My Hero"  
  
"You know, Jack, all of us never imagined that Garrett would react that way. We all talked to  
him previously and he had never shown any signs of instability. If we had known, we would  
have never gone in there without adequate back up," said Jamie.  
  
Jack nodded. "Each of us has a breaking point. Sometimes its hard to pinpoint what it is in  
others when it's so hard to know what our own is."  
  
"I just keep thinking," Jamie's voice started to break, "that I could have died today. If Lennie  
and Rey hadn't been there... Who would take care of Katie..."  
  
Jack put his arm around her. "I'm glad we don't have to answer those questions. I'm glad  
you're okay."  
  
Jamie smiled sadly. "We work with the police to punish criminals and we take for granted that  
they'll always be safe. But they're not. We could have lost Lennie and Rey today."  
  
"But we didn't. We didn't lose any one. That's the point. The good guys came out on top at the  
bottom of the ninth."  
  
"By the grace of God," said Jamie.  
  
"Yes, that too," said Jack smiling.  
  
Their heads shot up when they heard the door leading to the emergency area opening. The sight  
of Lennie emerging brought Jack and Jamie to their feet. They met him halfway.  
  
"How is Rey?" asked Jamie worriedly.  
  
Lennie smiled. "Just fine. Like I said before, it's a flesh wound. The bullet only grazed him.   
Could have been a lot worse. Debra and the Lieutenant are in their with him now. He'll be laid  
up for a few days and then he'll be as good as new."  
  
"And Garrett?" asked Jack asked Lennie.  
  
"DOA. You'll forgive me if I'm not sorry you won't get the chance to prosecute."  
  
Jack just nodded. Jack knew that Jamie need to talk with Lennie. "I've got to go call Adam. I  
told him I'd call him as soon as I knew how things were. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Jack walked away to find a pay phone. Lennie and Jamie were left standing there. Neither one  
knew what to say.  
  
"Lennie, I..."  
  
"Counselor, really, it's no..."  
  
"Thank you, Lennie."  
  
Before Lennie could say anything, Jamie enveloped him in a hug. Lennie was caught off guard,  
but he returned her hug.  
  
"Thank you," Jamie whispered again.  
  
They released each other after a few moments. The awkwardness returned.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see if I can see Rey," said Jamie.  
  
"He'll be happy to see ya. Just make certain you're not too sympathetic. This taking one for the  
team stuff seems to be going to his head. Before you know it, he'll be jumping in front of every  
bullet."  
  
Jamie smiled. She started walking toward Rey's room and Lennie started to walk towards the  
elevators. But before Lennie had taken a few steps he heard Jamie call his name. He turned  
around.  
  
"I'm glad you're on our side."  
  
"Always," said Lennie smiling as he turned and walked away.  
  



End file.
